Something More
by Summer Leah
Summary: Edward and Bella are dating, but both want something more out of their sex life. LEMONY SMUT! AH, OOC, dominant Edward
1. Masturbation: Mistake

**A/N: This is very unlike my other stories. If you're looking for something tasteful and limeish, go read something else. This is the pure smut that my fevered imagination has produced. I just REALLY needed to write a super-sexy, dirty-talking, dominant Edward, so I did. Enjoy!**

**Edward's POV**

Bella and I had been dating for almost a year and making love for several months. The sex was great, but I couldn't help but feel there was something missing. I guess I was still unsure of her, and of _us. _I didn't want to screw up, so I was always gentlemanlike and very careful of Bella, making sure she orgasmed whenever we had intercourse. Intercourse. That was the problem, right there. We were making love when I wanted to fuck her until she couldn't walk straight. But Bella had never given me any indication that she was dissatisfied with our sex life. I was a little frustrated, but I loved Bella and was not about to risk what we had over this irrational impulse to just _take _her, hard and fast.

**Bella's POV**

God, I was horny. Edward was at a seminar and wouldn't get back until later tonight. If I was still awake, we'd probably make love when he came home, in standard missionary position, until we both climaxed, as always. But lately, those orgasms hadn't been satisfying me. I loved Edward, and it certainly wasn't _his _fault. That man was sexy as hell; I got wet just _looking _at him. No, it was me. There was something wrong with me, that what most people liked wasn't enough. I couldn't tell Edward about this; he's so solicitous of me, he'd probably accept my weirdness and try to give me what I wanted, even though it made him miserable. Not only did I refuse to make Edward give up his pleasure for mine, but also . . . well, if he didn't enjoy it, it would kind of defeat the purpose. What I wanted from him couldn't be given; it had to be taken. And he had to take it.

This presented me with an interesting dilemma, though. I couldn't walk around constantly, aroused and unsatisfied; I'd go crazy. On the other hand, I couldn't, or _wouldn't, _be sated in bed with Edward. There was only one other option.

I opened my closet and pulled out a bag from the very back. It contained several scandalous garments from Victoria's Secret. I'd never shown them to Edward—he was so conservative, he'd probably be appalled—but they turned me on, made me feel like my body was on display to the whole (empty) room.

I grabbed my favorite outfit. The top was a black corset that laced up along the center. It was three sizes too small for me, which meant several things. First, the top just barely covered the nubs of my nipples, screening the pink outer edges with only lace. Also, the two sides were a good 5 inches apart, exposing their inner curves as well as the valley between them and straining the ribbons that held the garment together. Finally, it pulled my waist in until I could barely breathe. It felt like I was bound, and that sensation alone excited me.

The panties were white and extremely lacy. They appeared relatively modest until I turned around or spread my legs. Then, you could see that my buttocks were completely exposed, only a thin string of lace running between them to hold the panties together, and that there was a slit in the crotch which allowed free access to my pussy. In case you were wondering, said pussy was already dripping.

From the very bottom of the bag I pulled out my biggest, most embarrassing secret: a vibrator. **(You know Bella would be embarrassed by a vibe.) **I'd been mortified when I bought it, but my investment was returned in full. It wasn't that it _felt _better than Edward, but I could create the situations that turn me on and use it for stimulation. Today I set it to medium and wound my hands through a scarf I'd tied to the bed, pretending I was tied up. I got on my knees and mounted the vibrator, pushing myself down onto it until I had to throw my head back as I began to whimper and scream.

The sensations built, and I knew I was close. Just a little more . . . I thrust myself onto the vibrator and imagined it was Edward, forcing me to ride him, to pleasure him until he came . . . _so close . . ._ I heard footsteps and opened my eyes, staring into Edward's shocked face. _He'd seen me._ I came so hard I had to clutch at the scarf to hold myself upright. As my body was wracked with aftershocks, I shut my eyes again, afraid of what Edward's expression would show me. After a minute, though, I knew I had to face the music. I looked up.

**EPOV**

I couldn't believe it. My little, innocent Bella was _masturbating! _With a _vibrator! _In the sexiest fucking outfit I'd ever seen! I was nearly overwhelmed by two totally different emotions: lust, and rage.

That was the hottest thing I'd ever seen or imagined. Bar none. Bella had never worn anything like that for me, which made me angry, but not furious. No, what absolutely _enraged _me was that she was _masturbating _with a fucking _vibrator _when she had _me! _Not only that, but that orgasm was more intense than any I'd ever given her. She'd _never _screamed like that for me! What the fuck was she doing, acting like our sex life was the most fulfilling thing in the world and then masturbating when I wasn't watching?

Looking into her face, I could tell that Bella knew she'd screwed up. That was good. Now she just had to learn the consequences of her behavior.

"Edward—" she began, but I held out my hand to stop her.

"I don't want to hear it. I don't care whyyou felt the need to masturbate in secret rather than come to mefor satisfaction, but it was a bad decision.

Her expression was pained, and she was pulling her arms free of whatever she'd used to restrain them. Now, why the hell had she done that?

Before I could consider this, Bella spoke. "I'm sorry, Edward." Never mind; I had more pressing concerns. Such as what to do with her. "It's not that—I mean, I just—"

"I don't care," I interrupted brusquely. "You're never going to use that again—you'll never _want _to. You're going to forget all about it, except for the fact that you were crazy to think that this _machine _could give you more satisfaction than my cock."

Her eyes were glowing now, and I could _smell _her. Fuck, was Bella getting off on this? Just the thought of that possibility hardened me to the point of pain. Without warning, I pushed her shoulders until she was sprawled out on the bed and grasped her legs, pulling them apart until I had an unobstructed view of her pussy. Holy shit—and I'd thought the _corset _was the sinful part of the outfit! There was a fucking slit in the panties that revealed her entire sex. And damn, she was _dripping! _I'd never _seen _her this wet!

I glanced up at her face and saw that Bella was flushed and panting, with her head thrown back and her eyes closed. I couldn't believe it. "You fucking dirty girl. You like this, don't you? You're getting off on it!"

Bella just moaned and I had to take a deep breath to keep myself from ripping open my pants and thrusting inside her. God, that didn't help; the air was full of her rich, delicious scent. I reminded myself that I was going to punish Bella, which meant that my poor dick had to wait a little longer.

"You like it, don't you? Tell me what you want, Bella." She only moaned and thrashed on the bed, and I grasped her hips firmly, pinning her to the mattress. "Tell me!"

"I want . . . _you, _Edward."

I snorted. "Come on, Bella, you can do better than that. What do you want me to do to you?"

Bella was gasping by this time. "Please . . . Edward . . . anything you want."

I smirked. "You might regret that. Anything I want, hmm? That leaves me with a lot of options." Bella sighed and I paused for a moment to take in the image of her sprawled out on the bed, waiting for me to do whatever I chose. "Well," I decided, "these panties have one advantage, and it seems a shame to let it go to waste." With that, I flipped Bella over until she was on her hands and knees, only taking the time to unzip my pants and push my boxers below my cock before I entered her soaking pussy.

For a moment, I thought I would spill myself then and there, encased in her heat, her pussy squeezing me like a vice and wetter than I'd ever experienced it. It was perfect. Bella moaned so loudly I worried about waking the neighbors until I remembered we'd bought our own house. I slowly withdrew, and Bella whimpered at the loss. I smirked before thrusting inside her as hard and fast as I could. Bella screamed and I could feel that she was already about to come. But that wasn't part of the plan, so I pulled out of her pussy, grinning evilly. She rolled over and stared at me with big, pleading eyes. "Edward, please, I need to come."

"Oh, you need to come?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. "That's funny, I was under the impression that you came about ten minutes ago, without my involvement. Could it be that your vibrator didn't satisfy you? No matter, you will _not _come yet, not until I give you permission."

Bella's eyes widened, but before she could protest I said, "Now, Bella, those are very slutty clothes. You bought and wore them without my knowledge. What a bad girl." She gulped, but I could see excitement in her eyes. "That outfit is very sexy, but you didn't get my permission, so I'm afraid it's going to have to come off."

**BPOV**

_"That outfit is very sexy, but you didn't get my permission, so I'm afraid it's going to have to come off."_

My God. This was a side of Edward I'd never seen, and it made me hotter than I'd ever been in my life. Willingly, even eagerly, I undid the knot of my corset, pulling it loose until I could wriggle out of it, and shoved my panties down. I didn't realize until I looked up that Edward wasn't undressing, as well. In fact, he had zipped up his pants, and I frowned at him, confused. "Why are you—?"

He cut me off. "Don't question me, Bella. And don't speak without permission." My eyes widened; I hadn't imagined _this _in my fantasies, but it excited me nevertheless. I stared at him, breathless with anticipation, waiting to see what he would do. He didn't disappoint.

"Now, Bella, you've been a very bad girl, don't you think so?" I nodded. "Do you deserve to be punished?" I nodded again, a little more hesitantly. "Good. I agree. Now come over here."

He pulled me over to him and positioned me as if I was a doll, moving my limbs until I was lying flat on my stomach, with my butt at the very edge of the bed and my legs dangling off it. Edward leaned in until his mouth was next to my ear, and I shivered at the sound of his velvety voice as he whispered, "Do you know what happens to naughty little girls, Bella?" Without waiting for a reply, he continued, "They get spanked. And so will you."

**A/N: What do you think? It was surprisingly easy to write, but I figured that was long enough for one chapter. There will probably be an update very soon. Review please!**


	2. Punishment

**A/N: This story is likely to be very long. I'm probably going to put in every dominant Edward smutty thing I like to read, which means there will hopefully be something for everyone! I don't have a plot outlined, so if you want to see anything in particular, PLEASE review and tell me! Don't be shy; odds are good that I'll use your suggestion.**

**From here on in, each chapter will be dedicated to a different author whose dominant Edward has inspired me to write this story. I doubt any of them will ever read it (I'm not worthy!) but if you're looking for this kinda story, you should be reading these authors. Anyways, this chapter's for Tara Sue Me, author of my favorite story on fanfiction and one of my favorite stories EVER, "The Submissive."**

_"Do you know what happens to naughty little girls, Bella?" Without waiting for a reply, he continued, "They get spanked. And so will you."_

**BPOV**

Ohmygod. I was nervous, excited, scared, and so incredibly aroused I nearly begged him to take me now. The only thing that stopped me was the knowledge that it'd probably just make things worse.

Edward didn't strike me immediately. I had time to think coherently enough to be excruciatingly aware of how exposed I was in this position. My hands were loose, but somehow I suspected that it wouldn't be a good idea to move them. As soon as I began wondering what Edward was doing, the spanking began.

**EPOV**

I had to pause for a minute to restrain myself after I'd put Bella in the position I wanted. The sight of her round ass, bared and laid before me like an offering . . . God, it made me hard. I thought of how beautiful her face looked when she blushed, and how sexy her ass would be once I'd spanked it pink. With that image in my mind, I brought my hand down on her left cheek in a light slap. I figured that I'd do a short warm-up round before really getting down to business.

Of course, I didn't actually want to _hurt _Bella; I certainly wouldn't leave any bruises. I just wanted her to feel a little bit of temporary pain and maybe be a bit sore tomorrow. My first two smacks elicited small squeaks from her, and she began wincing and moaning as the force behind my blows increased. I could tell that it wasn't all from pain, though; although the spanking obviously hurt, she was clearly becoming aroused. Disbelievingly, I shook my head. This girl was incredible. "Shit, Bella, you _love_ this," I said. "You're fucking soaked. Do you like the pain or just the feeling of my hand on your bare ass?" I gave her another smack. "Or do you just like being punished?" Another spank. "Answer me!"

"Yes!" Bella sobbed. "I love it! I love it all!"

That confession left me reeling, nearly drowning in lust. I knew that I wouldn't be able to control myself if I kept going, so I decided to change the original course of my punishment. "Bella," I said, trying to sound like I wasn't about to come in my pants, "this isn't over yet, but I still haven't had dinner. Did you leave something on the stove for me?"

**BPOV**

_What? _I stared at Edward in disbelief, but as soon as I opened my mouth, he raised an eyebrow in warning. I held my silence but inwardly fumed. How dare he! He brings me to the verge of climax, leaves me hanging, _spanks _me as if I was a damned _child_, and then asks for _dinner, _calm as you please? What made it even more humiliating was that I had actually _enjoyed _it. I'd started out dripping, but now my arousal had soaked through my curls and was running down my thighs. I needed to come, dammit!

"Bella?" Shit. He'd asked me a question, hadn't he?

"Uh, yes, Edward?"

His tone was patronizing as he asked, "Did you leave dinner on the stove?"

I nodded. "Yes. Pasta."

"Good. Come on."

He held his hand out to me. I couldn't believe that he meant for me to follow him like this, so I stated the obvious. "Edward, I'm not wearing anything."

"I am very well aware of that," he replied. "Now, come on."

One look at his face convinced me that arguing would be pointless. I took his hand and allowed him to lead me out of the room and downstairs to the kitchen. "Go ahead and sit down," he told me, gesturing towards the table.

"I'll stand, thanks," I replied, blushing with the knowledge that I'd be leaving a damp spot on anything I sat on tonight.

Edward's gaze hardened. "I said sit, Bella. Your punishment has barely begun; don't make it worse for yourself."

Without much choice, I obeyed. Sitting on the wooden chair butt naked was a strange sensation. It felt cool against my heated flesh, and I could feel my juices dripping onto the seat. Meanwhile, Edward was getting a plate of pasta and red sauce and pouring himself some wine. He didn't offer me anything, just sat down and began to eat in silence.

After a few minutes, I began to shift uncomfortably in my chair. Edward was eating his dinner as if everything was normal, while I was sitting right next to him, stark naked! He noticed my fidgeting and asked in his smooth, velvety voice, "Are you all right, love?"

I glared at him. "Fine, thanks. How's the food?"

"Well, it's okay," he replied thoughtfully, "but I really think it needs something more."

"Like what?" I asked angrily; I take great pride in my cooking.

Edward used a piece of bread to clean the plate of sauce and popped it into his mouth. "Hmm . . ." he considered, chewing. Then his face brightened. "Ah ha! _That's _what was missing!"

He didn't give me time to respond. Before I knew it, I was lying on my back on the kitchen table, my butt resting on the edge of Edward's plate and my legs over his shoulders. He leaned in and swept his tongue along the lips of my sex, from bottom to top. I moaned and stretched out my hands, trying to find something, anything, to grab onto. I ended up gripping the edge of the table as Edward made a meal of me. He licked, sucked, nibbled, and nipped until I began moaning and screaming, about to climax as I started contracting beneath him. Then he pulled away and nonchalantly wiped his mouth with a napkin, taking a sip of wine. I was left gasping naked on the kitchen table, my legs spread wide, dripping juices onto a _dinner plate, _while Edward, fully dressed, calmly put away the food. Damn my treacherous body for being turned on by such a humiliating situation!

Edward picked up the plate from underneath me and looked at it, amused. "Bella," he asked derisively, "did you get your cum on my plate? It can't go into the dishwasher like this; what if your juice got caked onto it? You'll just have to clean it up."

I sat and reached out to take it from him, but he pulled it away. "With your mouth, Bella," Edward ordered as he placed it on the table, his voice dropping several octaves. I glared at him, trying to communicate fury and refusal, but he met my gaze with his own and, inevitably, my eyes lowered first. I gave in, bending over and lapping my own juices from the dish. After a moment, Edward took it and put it in the dishwasher before turning back to me.

"Delicious, no?" he asked huskily. "But if you thought I was going to let you come that easily, you were sadly mistaken."

I groaned, wanting to scream with frustration. How much longer could he possibly drag this out without actually killing me? No, on second thought that was NOT something I wanted to know. But if his goal was to torture me with lack of release, he was doing a fine job of it. I was ready to give him anything and everything he asked of me, if only he would let me come.

**I really hope you guys like it. I'm not going to change the story to make Edward less dominating, but I really hope you're enjoying it. Please leave suggestions for scenarios, etc! I'm hoping for 10 reviews overnight.**


	3. Pleasant Surprise

**OK, I didn't do much editing for the first 2 chapters and I wrote each in one go, which is very unusual for me. When I looked back over them today, I felt like Edward was almost overly . . . whatever. Hopefully this chapter will fix that problem.**

**And I have an idea for **_**another **_**story, but I have way too many in progress already, so I dunno.**

**Oh, and this one is dedicated to ****Phantom-writer3739**** for her story Corrupting Bella.**

**EPOV**

Holy shit. I couldn't believe Bella was letting me do this. Obviously, there was a whole other aspect of her personality that I'd never seen before today, and it practically blew my mind. I kept pushing, waiting to see how far I could go before Bella told me to stop. But she never did, not even when I told her to lick her cum off a dinner plate. God, that was un-fucking-believable. My anger was gone, and I knew I had to either back off or take her very, very soon. So I was faced with a problem; should I keep going until we were both satisfied, or should I stop so we could talk about what was going on?

I opened my mouth to ask Bella if she was OK with the situation, but when I turned I saw her looking at me with entreaty and arousal in her brown eyes, and my control snapped. I walked towards her, holding her gaze with mine and kicking off my shoes on the way. I had to have her, to possess her completely, and by God, I would.

**BPOV**

Oh God. Edward stalked towards me like a lion hunting its prey. He'd hypnotized me; I could only watch, spellbound, as he pulled his shirt off and stepped out of his shoes. Hope surged inside me. Would he take me now? Would he finally let me come? He looked like he was close; his eyes were dark and intense, and I could tell through his pants that he was harder than I'd ever seen him. Then he pulled them down and his penis was revealed. I was staring at his hard length, wishing that it was inside of me, when he spoke.

"Bella," he said, voice rough, "I am going to drive the thought of that little plastic toy from your mind, forever. From now on, all your orgasms will come from _me."_

Trying to keep my eyes from rolling back into my head, I nodded eagerly. Edward parted my legs, stepped between them and positioned himself at my entrance. I moaned at his heat and stirred restlessly, trying to increase the contact, but Edward grasped my hips, holding me still as he penetrated me so slowly I thought I would die before he hit the back of me. Eventually, though, I took in his entire length and he paused there for a moment, allowing me to absorb the sensation of being filled.

**EPOV**

Holy fuck. Every time, every goddamn time she was as tight as the first. There was a definite difference, though; that first time, she hadn't been anywhere near this wet. In fact, this was the wettest she'd ever been, period. And the hottest. It was almost too much: the taste of her in my mouth, the feeling of her surrounding me, the sight of her spread out before me, the knowledge that she belonged to me . . . I closed my eyes, threw my head back and let go.

**BPOV**

Edward's grip tightened to the point of bruising, and I loved it. Almost as much as I loved the feeling of him pumping into me, fast and hard and so incredibly powerful. I couldn't keep my eyes open; once again, I found myself grabbing the edge of the table and holding on for dear life. I heard a constant stream of loud moans and vaguely realized it was coming from me, but was too far gone to care. My world had narrowed to Edward's cock, pounding relentlessly, driving into me until the aching built, and built, and built, and broke, sending me flying into a million tiny shards.

Edward's hands held me together, though. They kept me pinned to earth as his cock rode out the waves of my aftershocks, urging them higher until I was again overtaken by a second climax. I was totally undone; I lay under him, gasping his name, expecting him to come, but he just kept pistoning his hips back and forth as he somehow got even bigger, even harder. I was drowning in pleasure; he'd driven me so quickly from desperate for more to almost too much. I'd just had the two biggest climaxes of my life, less than an hour after a self-induced orgasm. There was no way I was going to come again. It just wasn't possible.

**EPOV**

I was going to make her come again. The sounds she'd made during her climaxes were the sweetest music I'd ever heard. She screamed, she whimpered, she moaned, she shouted my name, and I needed more. More. It could never be enough, but it did help that the orgasm she'd given herself with that vibrator was nothing compared to the climaxes I'd just allowed her to experience. Hell, I'd _felt _the difference; Bella had gripped me so tightly I'd thought she was going to _squeeze _the cum from me. As it was, I just managed to keep myself from coming by the skin of my teeth. I thrust myself in and out of her as fast as I could, grunting with each stroke from the effort of holding back. It was worth it, though, when Bella came a third time, clamping down on me over and over again until I had no choice. I drove into her three more times, deep, deeper, the deepest I'd ever been, and held perfectly still as I emptied my balls into her warm depths.

**The next chapter they'll talk about how their relationship will change, and then there'll be some dirty sex! Stay tuned for more! And review, PLEASE!**


	4. Agreement

**This is for Isabel0329 for Dualism and Permission.**

**It's obviously a really awkward scene, but I tried to make it as quick and painless as possible.**

**EPOV**

I groaned as I pulled out of Bella's pussy, wanting nothing more than to remain in her heat forever. However, it was not to be. I think we were both stunned at what had just happened, and my biggest concern was making sure Bella wasn't panicking over it.

She seemed to be almost boneless with pleasure, which made me smile in satisfaction. Once my knees had firmed, I scooped her up, carrying her to our bed. After making sure she was comfortable, I lay on my side, watching her. Eventually, she stirred and opened her eyes, and the first thing she did when she saw me was blush.

I loved Bella's blush but I was frantic to know the thoughts behind it. Was she embarrassed? Nervous? Scared that I'd turned into a total asshole? "What are you thinking?" I asked her.

Bella bit her lip in the sexiest way possible. "Um . . . I'm just . . ."

"Yes?" I urged her on, impatient to hear what she was thinking.

"Incredibly . . . embarrassed." Her blush spread and she brought her hands up to cover her face. I pulled them down gently and kissed her with all the tenderness in my heart.

"Bella, love, you have nothing to be embarrassed about." I recognized the look in her eyes and asked, "What's worrying you?"

"I just . . . I mean, I love you so much, and I don't want . . . I'm worried . . . you've changed your opinion—of me."

My mouth dropped; that was the last thing I was expecting. Did she not notice how turned on I'd been? "Bella, what just happened between us was the sexiest thing I'd ever seen. If anything, I might be even _more _attracted to you, if that's even possible."

"No, that's not what I meant," she replied. "I'm worried you think less of me . . . as a person."

I took her face between my hands and gazed into her eyes, trying to communicate how much I cared for her. "Bella, I love you more than all the world. Nothing, _nothing _could ever lessen that. But," I forced myself to continue, "I understand if . . . the way I acted . . . well, if you were having second thoughts. I know I was completely out of line, but just seeing you, you looked _so sexy_ . . ." I stopped and sighed. "I'm sorry. That's no excuse. But that wasn't the way you deserve to be treated."

**BPOV**

What was Edward _thinking? _The love of my life had just given me the three greatest orgasms in history, and he thought I was having _second thoughts? _What had just happened was amazing_. _It was as if he'd reached into my mind and made my subconscious desires real. When I could close my jaw I assured him, "No, Edward, you have it wrong. That was how I _wanted _to be treated. That was . . . what I've wanted for a very long time," I finished, blushing. It was embarrassing, but if he was worried I was upset, he had to know the truth.

He was silent for a moment and I looked up, anxious. I nearly giggled when I saw his expression; Edward looked totally stunned. I risked a glance at his lap and bit back a moan as I saw that he was hard again. He cleared his throat and I snapped my gaze back to his face, blushing, but he didn't seem to notice my distraction. Instead, he took a deep breath and said, "In that case, I think we should definitely talk about . . . whether we want our relationship to change. For my part," he continued, flushing slightly, "I would not be . . . averse . . . to trying this kind of, uh, sex—again."

I turned even redder and softly replied, "Neither would I."

Edward threw his head back and groaned. I felt compelled to add, "Not all the time, though."

"No, of course not. But . . . um . . . who would, er, decide when we would do that?"

Somehow I managed to keep my voice steady as I replied, "You would."

**EPOV**

_Bella will be the death of me, I swear it. _When she said "You would" in a steady, albeit breathy, tone, I nearly burst. With those two words, she was giving me the power in our sexual relationship. "Are you sure, Bella?" I asked, hoping she'd realize I was asking about more than her previous statement. From the smoldering in her eyes, she did.

"Absolutely," she replied softly.

I didn't want to, but I had to make sure she understood what she was agreeing to. "Bella, you have to understand, I'll be in charge. Completely. I'll expect you to obey me, and my orders will go far beyond what we did today. If you agree to this, and you don't comply with my demands, you will be punished."

She bit her lip, pretending to be lost in thought, and I growled, knowing that she was just trying to turn me on. It was working, too. Then she said in her huskiest, sexiest voice, "That sounds very nice." _Nice? _Really, she was just trying to get under my skin. "I have one request, though," she continued.

"Yes?" I drawled, and she smiled wickedly.

"I want one day a month."

I frowned, confused. "What do you mean?"

"One day, every month, where _I'm _in charge."

I raised my eyebrows. "That's asking rather a lot, sweet. What will you give me in return?"

"Any other day you want," she breathed wickedly.

**OK, that was short, I know, but that wasn't a scene I felt really needed to be long. Here's some review inspiration: for the next chapter, I could do a set of rules (for Bella), blindfolding/tying up, **_**slightly**_** public/exhibitionist, role-playing, or something else. If nobody makes a suggestion, however, it will be PURE VANILLA SEX! Mwahaha . . .**


	5. Rules

**This one's dedicated to cdunbar.**

**If you're reading my other stories and are annoyed because this is updated more often than anything else, it's because this is by far the easiest to write. Oh, and don't worry about Bella's one-day-a-month thing; I'll put in at least one chapter where she's in charge, but she's not going to do anything extreme. Not even close. Edward, on the other hand . . .**

**BPOV**

I was going crazy. Had Edward changed his mind? No, I _knew _he hadn't, from the comments he occasionally made and the looks he gave me. Therefore, he must be deliberately trying to drive me insane. Well, it was working.

In the past week, we'd made love twice. No fucking, no ordering around, nothing that I was hoping so desperately for. Instead, outside of a few comments and glances, Edward acted like that day never happened. I was so incredibly frustrated that one night, when he started to kiss me and tenderly undress me, I lost it.

"Edward, when are you going to _fuck _me?" I demanded hotly.

He stared at me with narrowed eyes. Uh-oh. _Shit. _"Um . . . I mean . . ."

"Bella," he said in a dangerously low voice, "was that a _demand?"_

"No, of course not," I hastily assured him, and he raised an eyebrow.

"Funny, it sounded an awful lot like one. Tell me, Bella, what did you agree to last week?"

"Um, that you were in charge?"

"In charge of what?"

I looked down, embarrassed. "Sex."

"Not sex, sweetheart. Fucking. And you also agreed that it would be _my _decision, and my decision only, when we would fuck. Correct?"

"Yes," I replied, ashamed.

"That being the case," he continued, "I suppose your question _couldn't _have been a demand. Because you can't demand anything from me, can you?"

"No," I whispered, looking down.

"What was that?"

"No, Edward."

"Bella, in this kind of situation, it's more appropriate to call me 'Sir,' don't you think?"

My face reddened, my breath and pulse came faster, and my arousal began to leak onto the sheets. This, _this _was what I'd been waiting for! "Yes, Sir."

"Is your pussy hot and ready for me to command it?"

I started panting. "Yes, sir. Please, sir!"

Edward smirked and said, "Too bad. You shouldn't have questioned me, pet. I'm afraid that your poor dripping pussy will have to wait."

I stared in shock as he rolled over and went to sleep.

**EPOV**

I was hard, frustrated, and horny as hell, but it was worth it. I knew I had to establish my control of the situation, and show Bella that I could outwait her, demonstrate to her how much she needed me. Wait until we were both so hot that a brush of our skin nearly set us off. For another week, I continued plotting and scheming, until finally I was ready.

**BPOV**

I was so frustrated that for a moment, I considered whether the punishment I would receive for masturbation would be worth it. Then I shuddered, realizing that he'd probably refuse to sleep with me for a month. There was no way I could take that, and I couldn't ask Edward when he would relent, so I suffered in silence.

I walked into the kitchen and was surprised to see Edward sitting at the table, waiting for me, with a piece of paper and a small box before him. "Sit," was all he said.

The commanding tone of his voice made me quiver in anticipation. Was this it? Would he finally let us do what we _both _wanted?

I sat.

Edward pushed the paper towards me. "I've compiled a list of rules for when we're together in a Dominant/submissive way. Read through them and tell me if you have any questions."

I looked down at the list.

When Edward says "You will obey," the scene starts and Bella must follow the rules until he says "End of scene."

Bella will obey Edward without question.

Edward has the right to punish Bella as he sees fit for disobedience or infractions of the rules.

Bella will have a safe word, which she can use if Edward does something that is too extreme. She will not use it if she is merely uncomfortable, confused, or upset.

During scenes, Bella will address Edward as "Master" or "Sir."

Bella will wear her Master's collar at all times, even when not in scene.

Bella will not masturbate or come without Edward's permission.

Once a month, on whichever day Bella chooses, she may inform Edward that she wants to be in charge and he will obey her for the duration of that day.

I gulped. "Collar?" I asked.

Edward smiled and pushed the box forward. I opened it with great trepidation but was surprised at what I found inside. It was a beautiful silver choker with some words wrought into the metal, so ornate they were difficult to read. I looked carefully and blushed when I realized it said, 'Property of Edward Cullen.' I looked up and he was watching me calmly. I cleared my throat and was proud of myself when I managed to ask, "Safe word?"

"It's a word that you use when you need me to stop," he explained. "Just pick a word, something that makes you think of safety."

I thought for a moment and shrugged. "How about 'safe?'"

"Perfect," he replied, grinning briefly before sobering. "Now, do you agree to these rules?" I took a deep breath and nodded. "Good." He took out a pen, signed the bottom with a flourish, and passed it to me. I inhaled again and signed. My heart was speeding; it was just such a gesture of finality. With my signature, I was officially giving him permission to do whatever he wished. I handed the paper back to Edward, and he smiled.

"Very good. Now, go to our room and put on the clothes I've laid out on the bed. I'm taking you out to dinner."


	6. Dinner

**A/N: I have a bit of a sexy clothing fetish, so this won't be the last time Bella wears a revealing outfit. I look forward to playing Bella Barbie.**

**WARNING: This chapter contains somewhat gratuitous swearing. But hell, I found it necessary, and that's all that matters, right? Right.**

**This chapter's dedicated to tby789 for "The Office."**

**BPOV**

I stared at the dress. No way. Shit. Did he really expect me to wear that? Unfortunately, I knew the answer.

There were just so many objectionable things about the clothing he'd laid out for me. The underwear was black, with bikini-style panties and a bra that barely covered my nipples before plunging low. But I didn't mind that; it was the dress itself I had a problem with. There didn't seem to be enough fabric, and what material there was looked see-through. I sighed and pulled it on before looking in the mirror. I cringed; it was even worse than I'd thought. The v-cut neckline exposed the inner curves of my breasts, and the hem was a good two or three inches above my lowered fingertips. Sparkles and swirls decorated the otherwise sheer fabric, through which my bra, panties, and every inch of skin was easily visible. **(Link on profile.) **Surely, _surely _he hadn't realized just how revealing it was, but I had a sinking feeling that this was exactly what he'd intended.

Edward hadn't provided pantyhose, and I didn't think it would be a good idea to wear anything he hadn't set out. All that was left to put on was a pair of black open-toed shoes with three-inch heals. I winced but figured it could've been worse; at least these were only accidents waiting to happen, rather than death traps.

I sighed after I'd done my hair and makeup, knowing I couldn't stall any longer. Grabbing my purse, I walked downstairs.

**EPOV**

Holy. Fuck. God fucking dammit. Shitshitshit. Bella . . . in that dress . . . it was too much. Too, too much. She was . . . fuck. Fuck fuck fuck. Brain scrambling . . . coherent thought . . . Bella sex need Bella sex Bella need sex . . . Shit!

I took a deep breath. "You will obey, Bella." She nodded, standing at the bottom of the stairs, looking down, face covered in that delicious blush of hers . . . "Look at me," I told her, and she obeyed as I pulled the collar from my pocket. Gazing into her deep brown eyes, I ordered, "Kneel."

When Bella was on her knees I circled her, until her back was directly in front of me. Sweeping her hair forward, I clasped the collar around her neck. My dick twitched at the sight. Although no one would actually know what it meant, I had just marked Bella as mine before all the world. It made me so hard I nearly burst through my pants, and I steeled myself for another long night before reconsidering. After all, this was about me taking my pleasure without seeming to care about Bella's, right? I grinned. This arrangement definitely had more benefits than I'd foreseen.

Walking around till I faced her once more, I commanded in a rough, gravelly voice, "Open my pants." I noticed her cheeks were flushed and her hands shook slightly as she obeyed, releasing my cock from its confinement. She looked up at me with those wide, melting brown eyes and I knew it wouldn't take much; I was already near the edge. "Now take me in your mouth and suck me," I said. I saw her shiver and I groaned as she leaned forward, letting me slip into her warm, wet mouth.

Oh, God. There was no way I was going to be able to hold out for long. Bella was licking, sucking, swirling her tongue around my length and then the next time I pulled out I felt just an edge of her teeth . . . fuck, I was coming.

"Swallow it, Bella," I grunted out as I began to spasm. "Swallow everything I give you." She'd given me blowjobs before, but I'd always withdrawn before I came. It wasn't something we'd talked about—she'd never specifically said she didn't want to swallow—but being the gentleman that I . . . er, _had been, _I hadn't even considered the possibility of coming in her mouth. Until now.

Bella gulped down my cum and it was so sexy, I nearly lost control and took her right then and there. But that wasn't part of the plan, so instead I just pulled the zipper of my pants over my already hardening cock. I swear that Bella turned me into a sex fiend. No matter how much I got of her, it could never be enough.

I knew we had to go or risk missing our reservation, so I said, "Come on." I turned and walked out to the car, not bothering to check that she was behind me. Contrary to my normal custom, I didn't open the door for her, leaving Bella to climb in herself. As she folded herself onto the seat, her already tiny dress rode up even further, and the sight of her squirming uncomfortably on the leather was just about the sexiest thing I'd seen since . . . well, actually, since about five minutes ago when she sucked me off. Damn, this night was making for some good memories.

The ride to the restaurant was silent. Bella fidgeted and I went over my plans for the night. I wanted everything to be perfect.

**BPOV**

I was nervous and aroused in equal measure. How could I go out in public like this? Every breath I took reminded me that nearly half my breasts were exposed. Every movement I made reminded me that if I lifted my hands above shoulder level my ass would be bared. Every turn of my head reminded me that Edward's collar was clasped tightly around my neck, threatening to reveal my secret to the world. It didn't seem like the situation should be erotic, but it was. Very. My nipples were hard, and my pussy was already wet. I was just grateful that the bra and panties were thick enough to hide these signs of my excitement.

When we walked into the restaurant, Edward guiding me with his hand on my back, the cool air seemed to flow around and between my legs. I was very conscious of the stares that followed us—well, me. I was blushing, mortified, but still extremely turned on. That might have had something to do with the way that Edward's hand had dropped so that his arm stretched across my backside and his fingers toyed with the hem of my skirt. My breathing accelerated; if he trailed his fingers just a bit back, they would be brushing my ass, and if he reached forward a little he would feel my juices on my inner thighs. Edward seemed to know what he was doing to me, and he leaned down and whispered into my ear.

"All these people, staring at you," he murmured huskily. "Do you know what you look like to them?" His voice dropped even lower as he told me, "You look like a slut."

I nearly moaned. I couldn't believe how much this was exciting me. It was wrong; I shouldn't be aroused by this. I should be furious with Edward for treating me this way. I should slap him, turn around, and hail a cab. Instead, I walked as he directed me, trying to take small steps so as not to flash anyone and hoping that my juices wouldn't soak through my panties and run down where they'd be visible to the entire world.

()()()

The Italian restaurant was quiet and classy. The hostess gave me a disdainful look as she seated us at a table that wasn't nearly as isolated as I would've liked. Edward sat in the booth side, facing the main area of the restaurant, and pulled me in beside him. when the waiter came to take our order, he stood there for a moment, staring down the front of my dress. I tried to shift away from his leer, but Edward held me firmly in place. He waited for the server to get a nice long view before ordering for us both in a firm voice.

The possibilities of what he would do now terrified me. I was almost relieved when his hand began stroking up and down my left thigh; at least that wasn't totally scandalous. When the food came we ate in silence until we were both finished with the main course. Then, Edward leaned into me and whispered in my ear.

"Bella, I want you to go to the restroom. Then I want you to take off the bra and underwear, put them in your purse, and come back here."

I stared at him, shocked. No. There was no way I could possibly do this. I'd be practically naked before every single person in this restaurant. I took a deep breath and met Edward's gaze. "No," I told him.

His eyes narrowed. "Bella," he said in a low, growling, dangerous voice, "I wouldn't refuse me if I were you. You're digging a hole for yourself, pet, and you won't like where it leads." The look in his eyes made me shiver, not from excitement, but from trepidation. Trembling, I got up to do what he commanded. As I turned, Edward squeezed my ass before shoving me in the direction of the bathrooms. I stumbled, but recovered and made my way towards the restroom, feeling as though I was marching to the gallows.

As I took off my underwear in the stall, I gave myself a pep talk. It wouldn't be so bad. Really. I mean, there was no way it could be as bad as I imagined it, right?

I stepped out and immediately saw my reflection in the mirror. I was right. It wasn't as bad as I'd imagined it; it was worse.

I gathered my strength and walked back to our table, trying to ignore the snickers and sneers that followed in my wake. Edward was sitting there, waiting for me with the most obnoxious, self-satisfied smirk on his face. I glared at him and his grin only got bigger. As I sat down, he said, loudly enough that those sitting in the immediate vicinity could here, "I was going to make you open your purse and show me your underwear, but I don't think that will be necessary." As I gaped at him in shock and mortification, Edward nonchalantly ordered dessert. This was utterly humiliating. And very arousing. And the fact that it was arousing was humiliating, as well.

Edward again rested his hand on my thigh, but this time, it trailed upwards. I squirmed and desperately hoped that nobody could see as he began to stroke me. "Shit, Bella," he whispered in my ear, "your cunt is so fucking wet. You're dripping all over my hand. When we walk out, there's going to be a giant wet stain on your ass and everyone will know that them watching turns you on." As he spoke, his finger swirled around my entrance and then dipped inside, making me moan. Suddenly he thrust two fingers inside of me, using his thumb to rub my clit, and I bit my lip to keep from screaming. My eyes were shut and I drowned in the sensations Edward's fingers created. Then he hooked his fingers inside of me, pressing that sweet spot at the same time as his other hand reached up and grabbed one of my nipples, pulling it viciously. I shuddered and came, making small breathless sounds as I spasmed onto his hand. It took me awhile to catch my breath, but eventually I came down from that incredible high and opened my eyes.

The first thing I saw was the stare of the waiter, who was standing there slack-jawed. Edward spoke up. "I think we're ready for the check."

**Now, I am proud of this chapter, so I expect MANY reviews. The night isn't over yet; they're going to go home, where Edward will punish Bella for her disobedience.**

**Oh, by the way, is anyone reading the stories I reference? Cuz they're really good, but if no one's looking at them, I'll just start dedicating chapters to random things.**


	7. Another use for vibrators

**This is for knitten kitten's "Predator and Prey."**

**Well, last chapter was a bit controversial. Some people thought it was too extreme—in fact, I got my first flame ever—but you can't say I didn't warn you. The next chapter (after this) might make you feel a little better about it, though.**

**Oh, and to clarify—when I said I was proud of last chapter, I meant that I was proud I had the guts to actually post it. I could only ever do that for you guys, because you're all so awesome, plus I'll never have to meet any of you in real life. ;o)8**

**One more thing and I'm sorry this A/N is so long—a ton of people are putting this story on their watch list, but it's getting much fewer reviews, proportionally, than my others. So, PLEASE review! Tell me your thoughts! Give me suggestions and criticism! Don't tell me that you hate the basic idea of this story because then you shouldn't be reading this anyway!**

**I will shut my mouth now and let you (hopefully) enjoy chapter 7.**

**BPOV**

As Edward closed the car door behind me and walked around to the driver's side, I was shaking but relieved. He started the car, and I was reminded of the fact that I was flushed, humiliated, and dripping. I tried to get my breathing under control; in through my nose, out through my mouth. Again. Eventually my heart resumed its normal pace—until Edward reached over. He laid my head on his lap and cupped my breast with one hand as he drove with the other. At first I was worried he'd make me give him a blow job while he was driving, but that didn't seem to be his intention. Instead, he thumbed my pebbled nipple until I thrust my breast into his hand. He chuckled and massaged it firmly, and it felt so good, but . . .

"Edward, are you sure you should be doing this? You're driving; you need to pay attention to the road." I was always nervous when he was behind the wheel of a car because he always drove at least twenty miles over the speed limit. "Let's wait till we get home."

His hand on my breast tightened until I gasped. It felt like I was caught in a vise, and then he twisted my nipple, hard. "Bella," he rumbled in a low, husky voice, "you're going to be in serious trouble when we get home. Not only did you speak out of turn, you did so to criticize my actions. When I'm in charge, you _never _question me. There's only one word you're allowed to speak without permission, and I sincerely hope you will use it sparingly."

I paid attention to the beginning of his lecture, but my attention wandered as his grip eased and he began stroking the pain from my breast. He continued to tease me all the way home, occasionally flicking or pulling on my nipple. By the time we got back I was ready again, and by the looks of it, so was he. I just hoped he wouldn't make me wait too long. Luckily, my arousal had blanked my mind so that I couldn't think about what had taken place at the restaurant; my head was empty of all but lust.

Finally we arrived and walked in. Edward paused inside the entryway and turned to me with a wicked grin. "Now, Bella, you're going to have to pay the price for your earlier refusal and for questioning me. Take off your dress." I silently obeyed, pulling it over my head. Edward took his time looking me over before he said, "Go to the storage room."

The storage room? What the hell? I stared at him, confused, but he just looked at me with his steady gaze until I obeyed. When I opened the door, I couldn't see anything; it was totally dark. Then I felt something being slipped over my eyes, and Edward tied the cloth tightly. The darkness lifted a little when Edward turned the lights on, but the blindfold still blocked my vision. He took my arms and pulled them behind me, tying them together and fastening them to a hook or something so that my hands were held up fairly high, forcing me to bend over. It must have been hanging from the ceiling because there was empty space in front of and behind me. I heard a sound and turned my head sharply to the left.

"God, what a turn-on" Edward growled. "There are so many things I want to do to you right now . . . so many things I _could _do . . . and you couldn't stop me. You look so helpless, tied up, blindfolded and bent over . . . but then, you _are _helpless. Totally at my mercy. Should I take mercy on you, pet?"

I moaned and managed to get a word out. "Please."

"Too bad," he said, "because you still have to face the consequences of your mistakes tonight. Now, what I do next will be your punishment in the future whenever I don't want to physically hurt you, or when the offense is fairly minor. I think it's rather appropriate."

His words made me nervous but I thought better of saying anything. A moment later, I heard a buzzing sound. An oddly familiar buzzing . . .

Oh no. What the fuck was he planning to use my vibrator for?

**EPOV**

I was rather proud of this idea. It could be used as a punishment, yet it was a reminder of how the change in our relationship began. As I slipped the vibe into Bella's cunt, I just barely heard her whispering "Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit." I was pretty sure she didn't realize what she was doing, so I decided to let it go this time. Besides, I was much more interested in the way her skin flushed and how her juices flowed. With great satisfaction, I noted that the toy had nowhere near the same effect on her as my dick. I picked up her feet, slid the panties I'd retrieved from her purse up her legs, and pulled them all the way up so that they'd prevent the vibrator from falling out.

"Now Bella," I murmured, intentionally using my silkiest, most seductive voice, "you may be wondering how this could be construed as punishment. It feels good, doesn't it?"

"Y-y-yes," she stuttered.

"You want to climax, don't you?" I continued.

To my surprise, she hesitated. "W-well, yes, but Edward, more than anything I-I want _you, _inside me."

I chuckled softly against her ear. "Ah, Bella, Bella, you know just what to say to distract me. It won't work, though, because as much as I want to be inside your tight, wet pussy," I paused to smack her ass, ". . . You don't deserve it."

Bella moaned. I smirked, reached between her legs, and patted the bottom of the panties, pausing to shove my palm against her and ensure that the vibrator was lodged deeply inside. She squealed, rocked forward, and came. It wasn't an earth-shattering orgasm, but I knew she wouldn't be able to hear me for a few moments. When she recovered I told her, "I'm not going to punish you for that climax, because I intend for you to climax many times tonight. In fact, I plan for you to come over and over again until you beg me to stop. So, you'd best get started."

And with one last slap on her ass, I walked over to the door, opened it, took a step backwards so I was further inside the room, and closed the door. Bella gasped and yelled, "Edward? Edward, come back! Where are you going?" She continued to scream and cry for a few moments before settling down, muttering the occasional swear word. I watched in fascination as the vibrator began to affect her once again. A blush spread from her face to her chest, across her breasts and nearly down to her stomach before she squealed, rising up on tiptoe and shouting, "Edward! What the fuck?!"

I grinned to myself, careful not to make any noise, as I watched orgasm after orgasm overtake her. She was visibly tiring; her body racked with shivers and she was constantly moaning. Finally, my love began to beg.

"Please, Edward! Please," she panted out in between gasps. "I'm sorry for disobeying you; it was wrong . . . of me. I love you so much, and . . . I . . . I can't take this anymore. I need you, _something _from you . . . talk to me, fuck me, make me suck you, but _please _don't leave me alone here any longer! _Please,_ Edward, _oh god!"_

As a final tremor overcame her, I reached over and yanked out the vibrator. She gasped and spun around until she was facing me, and I couldn't help but smirk. "Silly Bella, do you really think I'd leave you tied up in a room alone? I was here the whole time. And I must say, I enjoyed the show," I chuckled. Next I pulled off her blindfold and unbound her wrists. Bella stared up at me with wide eyes, and I leaned down and kissed her. Lord, she was perfect. There was no way in hell that I deserved her, but there was no way in hell I would ever let her go.

I was so happy with Bella that I gave her a choice. "Love, I'm sure that was incredibly hard for you, but you did very well. I am extremely pleased. I know your cunt must be sore from coming so much, so if you like, we can just go to sleep now."

"No!" she burst out, and I swear her expression was almost horrified. "Edward Cullen, I have been waiting ALL NIGHT for you to fuck me, and I swear to God, if you fall asleep I will rape you in your bed!"

I was frozen for a moment, stunned. Then I growled and leapt on her, tossing her over my shoulder like a caveman and sprinting up to the bedroom. On the way, I kicked off my shoes and socks and Bella somehow managed to get me out of my jacket while hanging upside down. As soon as we entered the bedroom, I tossed her on the bed and ripped off my remaining clothing. Bella spread her legs and opened her arms in welcome, and I almost worried that this was all an incredible dream. But then again, if it was, I didn't ever want to wake up, so I pounced on top of Bella and thrust inside her in one smooth stroke.

We both groaned at the feeling of rightness. Although I'd been jealous of that stupid plastic vibrator, I now had to admit it had its uses. Bella was positively sopping and loose enough that I didn't have to fight to work my way in. Instead, I immediately set a quick, hard rhythm that left us both screaming and groaning. As I slammed in and out of her at breakneck speed, I knew that neither of us could last for long, and I was right. Within five minutes, she was contracting around me and I was spilling myself into her. When I gathered enough strength, I rolled onto my back, panting. "End of scene," I managed to gasp.


	8. Insecurities and Anger

**The response to last chapter astounded me. The night I published chapter 7, I had 26 new emails. When I checked my email at 4:15 the next day, there were over 100, nearly all of which were favorites, alerts or reviews! Thanks you guys, you're the bestest!**

**Just to warn you, this chapter will not contain really kinky sex. BUT if you want to read some, you should look at the profile of mrs(dot)pacman (my recommendation for this chapter--sorry it didn't work before, FF wouldn't let me write it) because her shit is INCREDIBLE!!! My personal favorites are "Girls' Night Out" and "An A for Effort."**

When I woke up the next morning, Bella wasn't in bed with me. I wasn't too concerned—I figured she went to get breakfast—until I heard sobbing coming from the bathroom. I knocked and stepped in. She was curled up on the floor, crying into her hands. "Bella?" I asked. "What's wrong?"

She looked at me, sniffling, and demanded, "Is that what you really think of me?"

"What?" I asked, confused. Was this about last night? I knew I was pushing her pretty hard, but she never used her safeword . . .

"That I'm a slut!" she cried out.

I was horrified. "Of course not, Bella!"

"Then why did you call me one?!"

Had I really done that? I thought back to last night, and remembered telling her in the restaurant that that's what she looked like to everyone. Oh. I guess she didn't realize how I'd intended it. "Bella," I said softly, "I'm sorry, but I only said that because I thought it'd turn you on."

"Well, did you ever think that there might be more important things than _turning me on?!"_

Now I began to get a little impatient. "Bella, I already apologized, but it's not like you tried to stop me."

"How was I supposed to stop you?" she demanded.

I rolled my eyes. "What did you think the safeword was for?"

She looked startled, like that wasn't what she expected me to say. "I thought I was only supposed to do that when I was worried about my physical safety."

"Do you really think I'd _ever_ risk your safety, no matter _what_ was happening? Bella, I did what I did to turn us _both _on. And it did, you can't deny that! You enjoyed being put on display for all the world to see, and I could _smell _your excitement when I said they saw you as a slut!"

She gasped and slapped my chest. "Bastard!" she screamed. "Do you have _any _concern for my feelings, any at all?"

"Of course I do," I yelled back. "I didn't think you'd take it personally! You knew, and I knew, that you were only dressed like that because I made you, and I thought that was all that mattered!"

"You . . . it . . . I . . . arrgh!" She was incoherent, practically shaking with rage. I tried to keep my gaze on her furious expression, but my eyes trailed down to her heaving breasts. God, she was gorgeous when she was pissed. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU STARING AT??" she shouted at me, and my eyes snapped back to her face.

For a moment we just stood there, glaring at each other, and then all of a sudden we were crawling all over each other, making out like seventeen-year-olds in the back of a car. In between kisses, Bella panted out, "Jerk . . . can't believe . . . insufferable ass!" and I growled. Apparently I wasn't doing my job right, because she could still form words. I took care of that immediately, making sure she couldn't catch her breath enough to say anything.

We collapsed onto the bed, rolling back and forth, grabbing every inch of each other's skin and cursing into each other's mouths. I flipped us so that she was on her back and drove into her deeply. I grabbed the headboard and got a few good hard thrusts in before she rolled us over and started to ride me. Her movements were furious as she pumped my cock, and seeing her above me with flushed skin, flashing eyes, and bouncing breasts was just too much for me to handle. I grabbed her hips and raised myself up so that we were both sitting, Bella straddling me as we fucked. We rocked back and forth quickly, almost violently. I felt her fingernails digging in to the skin of my back, and my grip tightened as I started pistoning my hips in and out of her, as hard as I could. Shit. I hoped that she was close, because I wouldn't be able to last much longer. As if hearing me, Bella suddenly let out a huge shriek, and I felt her pussy clutching me, coaxing my own release. We fell backwards so that Bella was lying on top of me and panted, trying to recover.

After a few minutes, when our breathing had quieted, she looked over at me and asked in a small voice, "You really don't think I'm a slut?"

I cupped her face and stared into her eyes, trying to convey all the love I felt for her. "Bella," I told her, "I could never think of you as anything but the most beautiful, the most perfect, and the best thing in my life. You constantly amaze me; it was like you were created to be with me. I _know _I was created to be with you. I still can't believe how you fit me in every way, even down to the sex. I always tried not to think about it; it made me feel like a pervert. And I understand if you think my actions were unforgiveable . . . it just felt like . . . well, like I could do no wrong. Like everything I wanted, excited you. But it's okay; now I know that you enjoy some kinky things, but don't like it nearly as extreme as me, and that's fine. I know some of the things I've been doing to you are wrong—sinful—and—"

Bella put her finger over my lips. She was smiling and looked slightly reassured. "Edward . . . I _did_ enjoy it, and you _know _it turned me on. Yes, it was humiliating, but also incredibly arousing, and it's not like I'm ever going to see any of those people again. It was just . . . I was worried, when you said that, that you thought less of me than you had. I mean, I really shouldn't enjoy this kind of thing, and the fact that I do means . . ." her face clouded over, "Well, what you said was actually kind of true. I guess I must really _be_ a—"

It was my turn to interrupt her. I was livid that she could ever have that kind of opinion about herself, and I told her, "That's not true." She refused to meet my gaze so I lifted her chin until I could look into her eyes. "Never, _never _think that about yourself. That's an order," I added, smiling in an attempt to lighten the mood. I was enormously relieved when she smiled back.

"OK, Edward," she responded, and sighed. "I'll try not to."

**The inspiration for this chapter actually came from one of my reviewers, MrsCullen14, who wanted a fight and some angry sex. Hope you liked it, because that was surprisingly difficult to write!**

**Now, just to make sure we're all on the same page here, I don't plan on giving this story a plot. This chapter was just because I think that'd be Bella's reaction—well, my version of Bella anyway. It just felt right.**

**I know the basics of what I'm doing for next chapter, but beyond that, I don't have a set plan. So, if you want me to write a scene with something in particular, for the love of God, PLEASE tell me! I can't say enough just how much I love getting suggestions. If they're reasonable, I'm extremely likely to use them.**


	9. Oui Monsieur

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!!!! ****PLEASE READ**

**This story isn't meant to be realistic in any way. I'm not worrying about what could actually happen in real life. Yes, Bella and Edward would probably have been kicked out of the restaurant and she might even have been arrested for indecent exposure. It is completely impractical for Bella to always wear Edward's collar. That's why it's called a FANTASY. I purposely don't mention their professions, ages, social lives, backgrounds, or where they live because this isn't really a story. It's just one big, drawn-out series of lemons. So please, PLEASE don't try to figure out whether someone they knew could've been at the restaurant or if one of their friends will look closely and realize what the collar says or anything like that. This is pure FICTION. If you unable to distinguish fiction from reality, you should not be on this site at all.**

**Okay, you can skip to the story now if you want. ;o)**

**()()()**

**It's a bird! It's a plane! No, wait, it's . . . AN UPDATE??!!!**

**OH MY GOD! IT REALLY IS!!!**

**I know, my lovies, I'm so sorry! Seriously AWFUL writer's block, not to mention I had a ton of shit going on in my life. I STILL haven't managed to finish the whole thing, but I finally decided to post the first part. Hopefully I'll finish the rest soon.**

**I think some of you expected Bella to be dominant this chapter in revenge, but they have to establish that Bella hasn't changed her mind about their arrangement. Also, I just didn't feel like it.**

**If you haven't checked out Tara Sue Me's "The Dominant" yet, you need to, cuz it's awesome.**

**Now, I hereby dedicate Chapter 9 to erinmiyu's "The Anti Pleasure Dissertation." Not only is it hot and steamy, it's about a feminist coming to terms with her sexual submissiveness.**

**By the way, I'm hereby resolved to reply to ALL reviews for this chapter that contain more than four words. So, if that's why you haven't been reviewing, please do so! And if you haven't reviewed cuz you're lazy or this is your first time reading this story, PLEASE review cuz it really motivates me.**

**And sorry for the unbelievably long author's note!**

**BPOV**

After the fight, Edward seemed a little hesitant about moving forward with the . . . er, kinky aspects of our relationship. I knew he was worried about hurting my feelings, but I had accepted that my submission didn't say anything bad about me. Too shy to ask him outright to dominate me again, I decided instead to _show _him I was ready. I ordered a couple of things online and planned what I'd do when they arrived.

**EPOV**

Damn! I'd been working on this project for three hours, and it didn't seem any closer to being finished. It was a _Saturday! _I shouldn't be in my home office, staring at the computer monitor until the words began to blur; I should be fucking Bella! I sighed. Well, maybe not _fucking. _We hadn't actually _fucked _since the day of that argument. I didn't want to push Bella again; she meant too much to me. Again I swore to myself that I'd never again do anything she might find humiliating or degrading. Just some light bondage, blindfolding, very mild stuff. I wouldn't hurt her like that again, not for anything. It was hard, though, giving that up once I'd had a taste of it. I looked down and snorted. 'Hard' was right. I really, _really _needed to finish this so that Bella and I could go have sex. My dick twitched in agreement.

Just then, I heard the click of heels as Bella strode into the room. I turned around to greet her, smiling, and the words froze in my throat.

Holy. Shit.

Bella was wearing a French maid outfit. A very _sexy _French maid outfit. A very _revealing, _very sexy French maid outfit, with a scrap of black lace in her hair, high heels, and stockings up her thighs. **(Link on profile.)** She was carrying a silver dish which held a small glass and a bottle of scotch. Kneeling by my feet, she held up the tray and lowered her eyes. "Your drink, Master," she murmured.

Hot damn! God, I just wanted to bend her over my desk and pump myself into her as hard as I could. I could tell that wasn't my role in this, though, so I just said an indifferent "Thank you," poured myself a drink, and took a sip before putting it back on the tray. I turned back to the computer and began to type randomly, my gaze unfocused as I thought about how Bella looked. Occasionally I would take a sip of the scotch before setting it back down. When I thought that Bella's arms might be tiring, I said, "I am just about finished with this, Mademoiselle. Why don't you begin dusting my room?" I wondered if she had the stereotypical feather duster.

She bobbed her head and replied, "Of course, Master," before standing up and retreating. I went back through the document and erased all the nonsense I'd just typed before slowly walking upstairs.

When I entered the room I was greeted by a very erotic sight. Feather duster in hand, Bella was cleaning the top of my dresser. Its height and length forced her to stand on the balls of her feet and lean forward, exposing most of her sexy little ass to me. I noticed she wasn't wearing panties, and a surge of lust rushed through me. I walked up to her and grabbed her ass, not roughly, but firmly. She squeaked, immediately straightening up and spinning around to face me. "Master! I thought you were—"

I cut her off. "Bella, I think the house is pretty much clean, don't you?"

"Oui, Monsieur," she replied, eyes sparkling with mischief. "In that case, if you don't require anything further, Master, I'll just go to my rooms."

Bella turned towards the door, but before she could take a step, I caught her arm and growled, "I never said I was done with you. Why don't you go back to dusting my dresser?"

"But Master, I thought you said the house was clean enough—"

"I did. Now lean over and see if you can reach the far side from here."

She grinned and obeyed with alacrity, pushing her ass back even further as her breasts pressed against the hard surface. I stroked it, musing, "You know, Bella, I should really punish you for instigating this, but you did it so well, I'm rather tempted to skip that part."

Bella gulped. "Edward—I _want_ you to punish me," she whispered.

I grinned wickedly; now I _knew _she was still mine—not just mine the way she'd always been, but my possession, to do with as I pleased. "In that case," I murmured, "hold on tight. And keep count." With that, I lightly smacked her ass, just to warm her up.

Her breath caught. Quietly, she said, "One."

"What was that?" I asked. "I couldn't quite make it out."

"One, _sir"_ she replied, voice stronger but sounding almost bitchy, not respectful at all. I could tell that she was testing me, knew I had to deal with this immediately.

I clucked my tongue at her, disappointed. "Bella," I reminded her, "you _asked _for this. You don't sound very appreciative. Maybe you don't want it as bad as I thought you did."

She gasped; obviously she'd expected me to overlook her attitude. "I'm sorry Master! I didn't mean to sound ungrateful; thank you, sir. Please, Master, don't stop spanking me!"

Now _that _was more like it! I smiled, stroking her hair. "Good girl. Now don't make me repeat any of my instructions," I told her as I spanked her again.

"Two! Thank you, Master!"

"You're welcome, pet," I told her, chuckling as I slapped her round ass once more.

**BPOV**

"_I'm sorry, master! I didn't mean to sound ungrateful; thank you, sir. Please, Master, don't stop spanking me!"_

()()()

God, I couldn't believe I just said that. But I reminded myself that it was OK. This was OK. This was what we bothwanted, and . . . well, different strokes, right? For _very_ different folks.

Edward interrupted my musings when his hand came down on my butt. I winced, even though it wasn't too painful. I felt only a stinging sensation. Perfect. "Three, Master, thank you!" I told him, trying to speak clearly. By this time the pain of his blows was nearly drowned out by the flood of desire it produced. I was dripping down my thighs and gasping with lust. He continued to spank me for a few minutes, but when he reached fifteen, Edward abruptly shoved my legs apart and thrust into me.

I groaned. I hadn't even noticed him freeing himself from his pants. As he drove even further inside of me, I raised myself to my toes, pushing back against him. Edward grabbed my waist and held me still as his hips pistoned back and forth, slamming his erection into my swollen pussy. With each thrust, he bottomed out inside me and grunted his pleasure. I was moaning uncontrollably as he grabbed my hair and pulled, raising me until I was almost sitting on his cock. Somehow, Edward's pounding got even faster, even harder, and I teetered on the edge. He was swearing and breathing heavily and I knew he was close, so I reached down to touch myself. Edward noticed what I was doing, though, and swatted my hand away. "Bad girl," he murmured in my ear. "All your pleasure comes from me." With that, he roughly pinched my clit, and I exploded into a million pieces, dimly aware of the sensation of his cum filling me.


End file.
